


don't strain yourself

by strangulation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, eh sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangulation/pseuds/strangulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this a while on my sideblog on tumblr and forgot about it and decided to.... just put it here???</p>
<p>It's unedited and it's just a blowjob and that's it, sorry i'm boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't strain yourself

Practice was strenuous, as it always is with matches coming up. This was enough to keep everyone motivated, invigorated with each successful spike and receive, and praise coming easily as everyone perfected their form. However, when clean up came, and showers were taken, fatigue settled over everyone and most were eager to go home and rest and halfheartedly attempt homework. 

However, as Iwaizumi really should have learned so long ago, Oikawa could have boundless energy when he was up to it. 

He had really just wanted to go home and sit for a while, reveling in being off his feet for a few hours. And, well, technically he was doing that, but he hadn’t planned on having a guest, and especially not one between his legs, hand on his dick. 

Oikawa grinned up at him, eyes creasing in that devious way they always did when he was up to no good as far as Iwaizumi was concerned. His hand pumped lazily at the other boy’s erection, but Iwaizumi bit back the impatient groan, knowing full well that the brunet didn’t have any intention of just stopping there. 

"You couldn’t wait until a day we didn’t have practice?" Is what he says instead, a little too on the breathy side.

Oikawa mock pouted, and Iwaizumi clenched the sheets to stop his normal compulsion to smack him. That would have ruined the mood, maybe, probably. It depended on whether Oikawa was feeling extra masochistic, the weird bastard. 

"I couldn’t wait, and from the looks of it, you really couldn’t either," Oikawa drawls out, amused. "You really shouldn’t deny yourself, Iwa-chan~"

"Ok, now I’m actually going to hit you." 

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa playfully mutter something along the lines of ‘so scary~’, but as he raised his fist to smack the other across the head, the brunet licked along the underside of his dick. The hand went to Iwaizumi’s mouth instead as he inhaled sharply, startled at the sudden feeling. He could feel Oikawa’s lips twitch into a smile before they sank down on him, a satisfied hum coming from the setter. 

Oikawa wasted no time, taking him in deeper and deeper and hollowing out his cheeks, moaning high in the back of his throat. Iwaizumi could only pray the hallway was long enough to keep his parents from hearing, the incessant moans and slurping seeming deafening in the quiet of his room. He looked down and immediately wished he hadn’t, Oikawa’s dark eyes looking up at him teasingly the entire time he sucked, hand bobbing in time with his mouth. He moved away with a loud popping sound, idly licking at the slit before speaking.

"I missed this, Iwa-chan. Remember when we used to do it all the time?" 

"You’re such a slut," Iwaizumi sighed in defeat, but Oikawa took no offense, simply shrugging and pushing the erection back into his mouth. He spoke around it, but the sentence was muffled and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Don’t speak with your mouth full, idiot."

Oikawa sat back again, letting the other’s dick slap against his tongue a few times before licking his own lips. 

"I said, I want you to come in my mouth."

Iwaizumi choked. 

"Idiot! Don’t say things like that so openly," he muttered, turning red in the face, but he could feel the pull from deep in his stomach. Maybe it had been a while. And Oikawa just went back to what he was doing, tongue swirling in pleasing ways, well practiced much to the ace’s chagrin. 

The setter moved back, sticking out his tongue to lap idly at the head as he stroked faster, wrist moving to work the angle better until Iwaizumi was cumming with a choked back groan. Most of it didn’t even reach Oikawa’s mouth, most spilling down his cheek and chin, but he didn’t seem to mind lapping at the corners of his mouth to take more in. He winked up at the boy above him, but Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, smacking him lightly on the side of the head. 

"You’re so mean! What about a kiss for my efforts?" 

"Not with cum in your mouth, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> ok cool..... bye.


End file.
